The present invention relates generally to magnetostrictive transducer measuring systems of the type having a transducer wire which forms a sonic waveguide for measuring the position of a transducer magnet movable along the length of the wire. The present invention has notable utility in measuring the level of fuel in a fuel storage tank.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetostrictive transducer measuring system of the type described for accurately and precisely measuring the level of fuel in a fuel storage tank. In accordance with the present invention, the measuring system employs a new and improved method of measurement useful for accurately detecting a tank leak.
It is another object of the present invention to provide in a magnetostrictive transducer measuring system of the type described, a new and improved method of measurement which reduces measurement errors due to magnetic hysteresis accompanying a change in direction of movement of the transducer magnet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide in a magnetostrictive transducer measuring system of the type described, a new and improved method of measuring the position of one or more transducer magnets movable along the length of the transducer wire.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide in a magnetostrictive transducer measuring system of the type described, a new and improved method of measurement which minimizes errors and simplifies the circuitry required for accurate and precise measurement. In accordance with this aim, when a current pulse is applied to the transducer wire, two or more torsional sonic pulses are simultaneously produced in the transducer wire through the interaction of the magnetic field of the transducer wire and the magnetic fields of two or more transducer magnets positioned along the wire. The torsional sonic pulses are sequentially detected by a sensor and the time interval between the detected sonic pulses is used to accurately and precisely determine the distance between the magnets. The position or movement of each magnet relative to each other magnet can then be determined. By employing one of the transducer magnets as a fixed reference magnet, the absolute position of each other magnet can be determined.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved probe for measuring the level of fuel and water in a fuel storage tank. The probe is adapted to be connected to transmit, to a remote control station, the fuel level and water level within the tank and the temperature of fuel at each of several predetermined levels within the tank. The probe is designed to be economically manufactured and assembled with a probe length customized in accordance with the requirements of each tank installation.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings of an illustrative application of the invention.